Television and motion-picture cameras used for transmitting or recording images of moving subjects are usually aimed by a human operator, either directly or via remote control. Sometimes, however, problems are associated with the use of such cameras. For example, a camera operator may not be available, perhaps because the likely operator wishes to participate in the action being recorded (as in the making of home movies). Or the motion of the subject may be too rapid or unpredictable to be followed by a human operator (or at least the available operator), perhaps because the subject is participating in a sporting event or athletic competition. In any event, the camera operator is forced to watch the event through the camera's view finder. He or she cannot watch the event occur "live," since someone has to manage the camera. Thus, a parent who would like to both watch his or her child perform in a school play or athletic event and record the event for future replay must either forego the recording or forego the live enjoyment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a system which allows a camera to remain pointed at, and track, a moving subject without operator intervention.